


crescendo drabbles

by magebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), Cis Roadhog, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Oviposition, Rimming, Trans Character, Trans Junkrat, cis lucio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: Short works in the same setting as this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7834510/chapters/17885116Totally standalone if you just want some short form smut, though. :)Chapter 1: Lucio/Junkrat facesitting





	1. Chapter 1

Lúcio knelt above Junkrat’s face, his thighs resting lightly against his cheeks and his feet tucked in by his shoulders. Jamie had his hands on Lúcio’s hips, ready to pull him down at the slightest hint of permission, but holding back heartbeat by heartbeat. He wants to be told, to be invited, to be demanded closer.

“Ready?” Lúcio said, a melody behind even that single word. Junkrat nodded, flashing a grin, and Lúcio smiled back, the expression lighting up the dim room like the sun. Lúcio had always glowed.

He lowered himself down slowly, smelling of the soap from his recent shower and the spritz of cologne Junkrat had seen him add. Not that he would have minded less care to detail-- out in the wilderness, you took what you could get and were thankful for it. Still, it was nice to press his face in against the cleft of Lúcio’s ass and just breath in sweetness instead of the usual musk of sweat and dirt that clung to every pore of the men Junkrat was used to.

He almost felt like he didn’t deserve this. Too good, too pure, even as Lúcio groaned and pressed in to his mouth and grabbed at his hair. Junkrat pressed his tongue out, lapping against Lúcio’s hole, and got a pleased exhalation in return.

“That’s right,” Lúcio groaned softly, his thighs tensing as he rocked his hips and ground against Junkrat’s outstretched tongue. “Fuck…”

Junkrat got a better grip around Lúcio’s hips, holding him against his face and starting to move his head in an easy rhythm, his tongue swiping against Lúcio over and over. The weight and heat of him was a turn on in and of itself, the scent of his skin filling Junkrat’s nose whenever he stole a breath. Lúcio’s fingers twisted in Junkrat’s hair, dragging him closer, and the pull made arousal start to pool in Junkrat’s hips. Lúcio’s cock was still soft, but the pleasure in his soft gasps was clearly evident and Junkrat didn’t let that deter him in the slightest. He wasn’t going to stop until Lúcio told him he was done, and judging by Lúcio’s enjoyment that wouldn’t be for some time.

The position wasn’t exactly familiar and Junkrat had to pause after a few minutes to shove a pillow under his head so he could more easily bury his face in Lúcio’s ass. His tongue was as sore as his neck, but he was eager, lapping and licking and thrusting until Lúcio was rolling his hips back against him in time. Lúcio’s moans were beautiful, soft and breathy, and Junkrat wished he’d set up something to record just the sound of him experiencing such pleasure. And, despite Junkrat’s determination to do a good job, Lúcio was so relaxed and warm, murmuring endearments even as he gasped and moaned Junkrat’s name.

The entire lower half of Junkrat’s face was soaked with his own saliva when Lúcio finally lifted himself up again on shaking thighs, grinning and scooting down to kiss Junkrat on the mouth. Everything felt ten times more filthy after having spent so much time eagerly eating Lúcio out, and Junkrat lifted his hips slightly as Lúcio deepened the kiss, his tongue thrusting into Junkrat’s mouth eagerly. Their bodies rocked together, chests flush and hands intertwined, and when Lúcio pulled back he was grinning.

“You gonna fuck me now?” he asked, laughing when he saw the way Junkrat’s eyes lit up. “C’mon. After all that, you can’t leave me hanging.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short works in the same setting as this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7834510/chapters/17885116
> 
> Totally standalone if you just want some short form smut, though. :)
> 
> Chapter 2: Roadhog/Junkrat improvised sex toys

Without much specifically designed to be shoved into an orifice, improvising was really the only way. Junkrat had used vegetables when he was first figuring himself out, but that was before the green things stopped growing entirely, and now there were few organic things that could be wasted in such a way.

Fingers worked, certainly, but there was something special about having something hard and unforgiving shoved up inside that Junkrat craved. Roadhog listened to him whine about it one night after a particularly vigorous fuck and “hmm”ed and “gotcha”ed until Junkrat finally gave up, figuring that Roadhog didn’t care since he didn’t care about being penetrated.

It was two full weeks before Roadhog murmured in his ear that he was planning some fun that evening, and Junkrat couldn’t stop grinning the rest of the day. Roadhog had gone off on his own the last two times they’d stopped for supplies, grumbling at Junkrat to stay put, and usually that meant something new had been added to their bag of tricks.

Junkrat wasn’t wrong. That evening, Roadhog found them a campsite in the burned out shell of a house-- four walls and a fire pit in the middle. It was about as close to secure as they could ever get in the wasteland, and Junkrat shucked off his clothes without any hesitation as he saw Roadhog go for the dark blue bag that they kept their handful of supplies in.

This time, he slid his hand in to pull out four metal spheres of varying sizes. The largest was the size of a tennis ball, smooth and surprisingly clean. The smallest was only a bit smaller, maybe the size of a golf ball.

Junkrat frowned. “What are those?”

“I’m gonna put them in you,” Roadhog said, then after a second added, “They’re ball bearings. I cleaned them.”

“Well, that’s a relief!” Junkrat laughed, coming over to fall into a squat next to where Roadhog was sitting by the parked bike. “Why would I want these in me?”

“Just trust me,” Roadhog said, pouring the ball bearings back into the bag for the moment. “Lie down.”

Junkrat had trusted Roadhog with much more than his genitals before, and though he made a big show of complaining, he settled back over the rolled up sleeping back, letting his legs splay wide. Roadhog spent a solid half hour just eating him out, his mask pushed up a bit so he could bury his face in Junkrat’s cunt and get him as wet and sloppy as possible. By the time he pulled back, all the stars were out that could be seen through the hazy clouds and Junkrat was panting and red-faced.

He heard the clink of the ball bearings and lifted his head slightly to watch Roadhog pull them out. Apprehension rose in his chest, but he kept his thighs spread as Roadhog coated the smallest one generously with lube. It was big, sure, but Junkrat had gotten used to taking Roadhog’s cock regularly and when he finally pressed the cool metal ball against his lips, the stretch was pleasant. The fact that it slid all the way in made him gasp, grabbing at his own thighs as it popped in, and Roadhog chuckled.

“Feel that?” he murmured. Junkrat clenched, and he could feel the hard weight of it inside him, pushing against him and trying to slip right back out. The pressure flooded him with pleasure and he whimpered a little, unable to find the right words. “Oh yeah. I think you need another.”

The second slid in with just a little more effort, clunking against the first and sending weird vibrations right through Junkrat’s pelvis. He whined, heels digging into the dirt, and instinct made him start to push them back out because of how thick and heavy they were. Roadhog’s finger slid in against his slit, pushing back on the metal before he could get very far, and Junkrat gasped.

“No, you take them all,” Roadhog growled. Junkrat felt slick drip down his thigh, and Roadhog just slid the third ball up along his slit to get it wet. This one took a bit more fussing to press in, and Junkrat was starting to feel almost painfully full. His pussy was used to taking Roadhog’s massive cock, but this pressure was metallic and unforgiving. Junkrat was panting hard, clenching to keep all three in, and Roadhog leaned forward to swipe his tongue over Junkrat’s clit, making him whine.

“Good boy,” he murmured. “You’re so close. Once the last one’s in, you can push them out.”

Junkrat’s heart was racing and he couldn’t find words, but he spread his legs wider, his fingers scratching lines on his own hips in an effort to manage the little shudders of pleasure rocking through him. The final ball bearing wasn’t significantly larger than the last, but Junkrat was already stuffed and he instinctively rocked away from it, breathing out sharply through his nose.

“Pain or just a stretch?” Roadhog asked, pausing and putting a heavy hand on Junkrat’s thigh. Junkrat had to struggle to process the words, his brain racing with nerves and pleasure blended in to one.

“Too much,” he gasped, and he felt Roadhog’s fingers squeeze his thigh and the pressure ease as he let the ball fall to the ground.

“Good boy,” Roadhog said again, his thumb coming to rock against Junkrat’s clit. “Push them out and you can come.”

Junkrat whimpered, clenching down, and the first one slid out with a thunk, rolling down the cleft of his body to hit the dirt alongside the one Roadhog had given up on. The rubbing against his clit didn’t ease, and he rocked his hips as he strained against the second, gasping as it finally tumbled free, wet and warm as it slid down his thigh. The last one proved to be the hardest, and he had to strain to push it until it finally fell as well, clunking against one of the others and then rolling off.

Roadhog leaned in to press a kiss to Junkrat’s clit as soon as the last one fell, his tongue swiping across it, and orgasm hit Junkrat like a fist. He whined helplessly, shuddering and grabbing for Roadhog’s hair to try and anchor himself. Two thick hands grabbed his hips, solid and comforting, and when he finally collapsed back he was immediately dragged into an embrace, curled in against Roadhog’s thick belly.

“You did so good,” Roadhog murmured, stroking his hair. “You did so, so good.”


End file.
